


Сказка

by n__ikta



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, History rewritten, Post-Canon, kira won
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: жизнь мисы после победы лайта
Kudos: 2





	Сказка

**Author's Note:**

> еще один вариант развития событий после победы киры  
> в основе сказки мисы – «сказка о трех братьях»

От настольной лампы с кружевным абажуром на стену падают причудливые неровные тени; колеблются, задевая развесистое растение в горшке; пейзаж в темных тонах на стене; угол широкой кровати.  
Лежащий на кровати мальчик удивительно похож на Ягами Лайта - те же тонкие черты лица, большие миндалевидные глаза, бледная кожа... Только волосы темнее - сейчас, в полумраке комнаты, нарушаемом только бликующим кружевом света, они кажутся почти черными. Руки мальчика лежат поверх плотного одеяла; он молчит.  
Она сидит на кресле возле кровати, положив маленькие ладошки с тонкими пальцами себе на колени, чуть наклонившись вперед. На плечах ее тонкая шаль - шерстяное кружево перекликается с кружевом абажура.  
У нее мягкий и тихий голос; готовясь начать читать, она откашливается, прикрывая губы рукой, шелестит страницами, усаживается поудобнее. Она гармонирует - кружево отражается в кружеве, светлые, легкие волосы - в дрожащем электрическом свете. Голос - в тишине; в том звуке, которым наполняет полную тишину не привыкшее к ней человеческое ухо.

— _В старину, в незапамятную старину жили на свете два брата,_ — начинает она, и свет ложится на стену и замирает. — _Как-то раз говорит один брат другому:  
— Давай-ка, брат, отправимся с тобой по миру - других посмотреть, себя показать. Может, нам повезет в жизни, и мы утешим нашего старика-отца.  
Сказал он так, и отправились они путешествовать. Шли в сумерках дальней дорогой и пришли к оврагу. Был тот овраг широкий - кругом не обойти, склоны крутые - по дну не перебраться. Но братья были умны и храбры - помогая друг другу, они оказались на другой стороне.  
Но не ступили они от оврага и шага, как вдруг смотрят - стоит перед ними Черный Шинигами._  
она бросает взгляд на мальчика - тот лежит, не открывая глаз  
_И Шинигами заговорил с ними. Он был зол, что братья ускользнули от него, не расшиблись о дно оврага. Но он был хитер и захотел обмануть их.  
— Ваша смелость и ум восхитили меня, — сказал он. — Выбирайте себе награду, какую пожелаете, за то, что смогли меня перехитрить._  
она возвращает за ухо выбившуюся прядь  
_— Дай мне силу воскрешать умерших, — сказал старший брат. Он был гордец и хотел унизить Шинигами. Но Шинигами лишь улыбнулся и протянул ему тетрадь. Стоило записать в ней имя умершего человека,_ — глубокий вдох, — _тот воскресал.  
Шинигами повернулся к младшему брату.  
— Дай мне то,_ — еще вдох, _— что больше всего ценишь, — сказал младший.  
Недоволен был Шинигами, но ничего не поделаешь - отдал он младшему брату другую тетрадь. _  
голос ее вдруг становится глубоким и низким, как звук колокола; грудь вздымается медленно и тяжело  
_Тот, чье имя будет записано в этой тетради, умрет._  
пауза; она выравнивает дыхание и смотрит на мальчика  
_Получив от Шинигами дары, братья вернулись в родной город.  
У старшего брата была молодая невеста; да только, пока он был в путешествии, захворала она и умерла ранней смертью. Едва узнав об этом, старший брат записал ее имя на страницах тетради... Что за чудо - встала она перед ним еще прекраснее, чем раньше! Сыграли они свадьбу, да такую веселую, что плеск сакэ был слышен по всей округе.  
Люди прознали о волшебной тетради старшего брата и потянулись к нему в дом - кто просил оживить отца, кто - крошку-дочь, кто - любимого мужа..._ — еще одна пауза, совсем маленькая. — _Всем помогал старший брат и гордился своей властью над смертью.  
Но словно какая завеса отделяла воскрешенных от живых людей. Не было им больше места в мире, и души их страдали.  
Однажды к дому старшего брата пришли люди и гневно заговорили:  
— Твоя тетрадь - порождение тьмы! Те, кого ты воскресил, несчастны, и мы несчастны с ними!  
С этими словами люди бросились на старшего брата и растерзали его._  
она переворачивает страницу и кладет ногу на ногу; кажется, что ей очень тяжело это сделать  
_Тогда к ним вышел младший брат со своей тетрадью.  
— Я могу вернуть ваших близких в тот мир, откуда они пришли; могу унять их боль, — сказал он. И он записал имена воскресших в свою тетрадь, и души их вновь упокоились.  
С тех пор люди стали ходить в дом к младшему брату. Он избавлял от страданий людей больных, дряхлых и раненых, карал преступников. Люди уважали его и верили ему. Слава его прошла по всему свету.  
Когда младший брат состарился, он отдал тетрадь своему сыну. Черного Шинигами встретил он, как давнего друга, и своей охотой за ним пошел, и как равные ушли они из этого мира._  
легкий хлопок закрываемой книги  
мальчик дышит ровно и бесшумно; полукружья его век, длинные прямые ресницы - как у фарфоровой куклы.  
она отводит с его лба волосы и прикасается губами  
спи крепко

Дважды она искушала судьбу, и дважды судьба была к ней благосклонна; она сидит в слабо освещенной гостиной, положив голову на руки, руки - на столешницу. Два бога смерти избрали ее из шести миллиардов людей на Земле объектом своей любви, и оба отдали за нее жизнь. _Шесть миллиардов,_ — думает она. _Шесть миллиардов_ \- это больше, чем в армии Киры сейчас, через восемьдесят четыре года после начала.

Это - математика, а в математике она никогда не была сильна. _Два бога - две любви - две смерти - два срока_ \- итого восемь. _Два срока принято - два срока отдано_ \- четыре. _Восемь и четыре - восемьдесят четыре._ Она больна, она не умеет считать. Года прожитые; годы отданные; годы принятые - все смешалось, ведь все это _годы_ , одни и те же временные отрезки. Ей кажется, она живет так долго, что скоро время уже потеряет для нее смысл.  
Джелос отдал за нее жизнь, затем она познакомилась с Лайтом. Это было в две тысячи шестом, а родилась она... в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертом. Она отдала половину жизни за глаза. Затем Рем отдала за нее свою жизнь, а она еще раз отдала половину. Сейчас две тысячи девяностый, ей... двадцать два плюс восемьдесят четыре... значит, ей сто шесть лет.  
Даичи родился через два года после победы, в две тысячи двенадцатом... Спустя два года появился Каташи, затем Мачи. Когда родилась Мачи? Умерла она одиннадцать лет назад, ей было шестьдесят два... сейчас ей было бы семьдесят три года, значит, сто шесть минус семьдесят три - в тридцать три. В две тысячи семнадцатом году.  
Бабушкой она стала в пятьдесят три, прабабушкой - в восемьдесят... Ее праправнуку, Цуки, сейчас тринадцать лет. Он спит.

Ее Тетрадь давно перешла к среднему сыну (старшему Лайт отдал свою), как и роль Второго Киры. Бабушка не может быть Кирой. А прапрабабушка - тем более.  
Задача бабушки, прабабушки, прапрабабушки - читать сказки.  
Она снова открывает книгу и начинает читать вслух.  
_«В старину, в незапамятную старину жили на свете два брата...»_  
У сказки должна быть мораль - простая и четкая. Ради морали можно пренебречь некоторыми подробностями.  
Она постоянно говорит себе это, но все равно не может убедить бунтующую память - иногда ей хочется, чтобы у нее, как и у большинства столетних старух, начался рассеянный склероз. Не может заставить себя поверить, что ее молодость превратилась в историю, а после - в _миф_ , а затем - в _сказку_ ( _миф_ \- это все-таки немного правда, ведь веет древностью и страхом). Эту _сказку_ рассказывают теперь детям - тогда, когда они еще не в состоянии понять великих замыслов Киры; вырастая, они сохраняют воспоминание о _сказке_ \- о добром младшем брате, который избавлял людей от страданий, - и разделяют интересы партии, приближая число ее членов к шести миллиардам.  
_«В старину, в незапамятную старину жили на свете два брата...»_  
Она перечитывает эту фразу снова и снова и клянет богов, отдавших за нее жизни. Возможно, ей жить теперь - многие тысячи лет. Этого никто не может отрицать. Осознание того, что она будет читать эту сказку еще многим поколениям последователей Киры, давит горло.  
Она не может, не хочет смириться.  
_«В старину, в незапамятную старину...»  
У Лайта не было старшего брата._

Примечания автора:  
Даичи (яп.) - «великий первый сын»  
Каташи (яп.) - «твердость»  
Мачи (яп.) - «десять тысяч лет»


End file.
